


There’s Only Us

by Ziammayneluv18



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), Ziam Mayne - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: 1980s, 80s, Anal, Christmas, Christmas Special, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Love, M/M, Musical, Past, Romance, Smut, play themed, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziammayneluv18/pseuds/Ziammayneluv18
Summary: Last years rent haven’t been paid and is over due. There’s not much they even have but they all have eachother.The winter may be cold and brutal but they all have eachother to stay warm.They all have problems but they all got eachother to confide in.There’s a special meaning to the holiday season than what you know. Family and friends together as one. Not presents or a Christmas tree and a big holiday feast.





	There’s Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on Ao3. I have a wattpad with many stories but I thought I’d try this. Hope you like this fic and yes it is a Christmas special lol. Also the story has only been changed this is actually based off a Broadway musical called “RENT”. Enjoy

Good evening ladies and gentlemen and children...I hope there’s not children reading this not quite a tale they’d want to hear. Anyways welcome to my amazing story of how a simple past due rent bill could bring such lone lost people together and make them a family.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself, names Niall Horan. I once lived in the sweet quiet suburbs of Ireland. I had a whole nice future ahead consisting of music and other things my father desperately wanted me to be a part of but you see I was so sick of being the good straight A nerd who followed everything Mummy and Daddy said so I just left to the city of London to chase my dreams of being a filmmaker. My father was disappointed for a while but after my mum managed to change his mind about me and well they started calling asking if I was alright which was good.

Now all my dreams were kinda failing. The apartment I shared with my new mate Liam was soon to be taken from us because we hadn’t paid the rent within a year but how could you when jobs were so scarce in the city and your work could barely even get you through the week. Only in the city, sadly that’s how it was. To live in the city you REALLY had to prepare well for it or else you’d end up like us. 

Let’s talk about my roommate Liam Payne shall we? He was an alright lad. An aspiring singer he was and boy he had it but apparently from what the agents and managements say he didn’t have the whole kabam . 

Whatever the fuck that means. He had good looks and was very handsome. Not that I was gay but yeah he was broad and was quite fit. His hair was brunette and short yet long enough to be put in a perfect low gelled back quiff. He wore a lot of tank tops probably to show off his hulk like tattooed muscles. He wore tight ripped jeans and black combat boots and sometimes a black bandana in his back pocket. When going outside in the bitter cold the only thing he’d wear over that was a leather jacket and thin black scarf. That’s all he had but he was strong enough to handle the London winter air. 

Liam was a great guy he looked fierce and scary at first but once you get to know him he’s warm and kind hearted but you piss him off or mess with any of his friends that’d be the end of you and well you’d better say your prayers. 

Liam must had have had the Wolverhampton attitude. People from there care a lot about family and protecting them at all costs so it made sense. Fit him well.

The rest of my dear friends I’ll introduce to you throughout the story. It wouldn’t be much of a story if I just went on talking about each person, now would it?

Anyways it all started one late December night. The winter wind blew furiously that night and not having your heat on you can imagine how cold it must’ve been in that daft apartment we stayed in.

1989 lower London was the most dangerous place of the city that no one dared stepped into. It was dark and ominous, filled with the forgotten living in the rat infested streets. You were lucky to even live in a run down building there. To the homeless a place with no electricity not heat was a paradise compared to the cruel outside.

Walking down the shadowed roads I’ve become all to used to I noticed an old friend who was lucky to make it out of the shit hole and have the successful life we all longed for. 

Shawn a young boy whom we were once dear friends with but he let his success get to his brain and now he has taken over our apartment and building from his father-in-law. He’d forgotten all about us and now let a simple over due rent bill come between us as well as plans to knock the building we lived in down and make a radio studio in the place of it. What an ass he’d become. Proper bastard. 

“Hey what’s up Nigel?” He called out to me waving in the dim light of the fading street lamp.

I rolled my eyes before plastering on a pleased fake smile for the little jerk “it’s Niall.”

“Oh yeah sorry.” He cleared his throat awkwardly “So got the rent money yet?”

Of coarse he’d ask such a thing. He never ceased to fail. It seemed to be the only thing he would talk about now a days. 

“Working on it, mate.” Mate psh more like twat.

Shawn clicked his tongue while fixing his expensive black winter coat which was littered with gold buttons “It’s been a year, Niall” he said in a tone that annoyed me beyond belief.

“We’ll have it, Shawn. We are trying to pay the ‘eat bill right now.” I replied hoping he’d at least have a heart for the holiday season.

He shook his head with much disapproval “I’ve been giving you guys too much time. I’ll give you till New Years morning and that’s final. I hate to be an asshole but my father-in-law will be upset with me if I don’t get the money soon.” 

What a great excuse. I blinked boringly at him ignoring the last part “We will do our best.” He could at least lower the fucking price.

With a sigh Shawn left the subject at that then quickly switched over grinning excitedly “My father-in-law showed me the blue prints for the radio place we’re gonna build here.”

“Oh great can’t wait to live on the side of it.” I responded in sarcasm. How selfish he was only thinking about himself and the radio place then the people who’d have no where to go when they would knock down their home.

Shawn grimaced with lips parted looking like an idiot who realized they had just kicked a puppy without noticing, “Oh Niall, look my dad said I can offer you guys a job. You’ll make a lot of money.”

“We don’t need yer charity. I refuse to associate meself with fake arses.” I spit bitterly. It was true he was chill at one point but once getting married and moving on he changed into the biggest arrogant son of a bitch I’ve ever known.

“Niall come on you can’t-“

“Just piss off, I don’t need to ‘ear yer shit.” I snapped flicking my coat collar up. Shawn was quick to shut up “It’s late, yeah? Let me get ‘ome and get some fucking sleep fer once.” I didn’t even give him the chance to speak I stormed off before he could even do so. 

Really I didn’t have any time for his heart and soul crap. He knew very well what he did and was doing as we all did yet he still continued this bullshit because he was afraid to admit how his ass became.

Getting inside the cold freezer of a home I didn’t even bother unzipping my coat. I simply walked over to the blinking phone on the counter and turned it on listening to the messages.

Most were all bills and shitty advertisements. Only one was actually important and that was my mother.

“Speeeaak” 

And there went my mom after the beep.  
“That was a very loud beep  
I don't even know if this is working  
Niall -- Niall-- are you there  
Are you screening your calls --  
It's mum.  
We wanted to call and say we love you  
And we'll miss you tomorrow  
Your brother and the kids are here -- send their love  
Oh, and Niall  
We're sorry to hear that Perrie dumped you  
I say c'est La vie  
So let her be a lesbian...  
There are other fishies in the sea  
... Love Mum!”

God could my mother be any more cringier???

Liam came walking in with his guitar and sat on the ripped sofa strumming some strings. “You should answer your mother.” He stated keeping focus on the sound his guitar made.

I shrugged joining him “Eh it’s okay. I’ll call ‘er on Christmas.”

Liam lightly shook his head continuing the same chords. It was one I never heard and it was actually pretty catchy. “What’s that?” I questioned growing curious.

“A new song I’m writing. I can’t get the tune out of my head.” He answered playing it over and over again.

He was very talented like why the fuck did companies not see his talent?! 

“Oh well that’s-“

The phone rang obnoxiously interrupting me.

I stood annoyed awaiting to see who the asshole was calling this late.

“Speeeeaaak”

“You bloody bastards throw me the god damn key!” Oh fuck Louis how could we forget!

“Shit!” Liam and I shouted in a unison both scrambling to the phone.

I was the first to answer “Hey Louis we’re sorry. Liam will throw down the key.” 

“Good you dumbasses. I’m freezing my nuts off here and there’s fucking assholes near the door ready to take their turns on me!”

Liam ran over to the table snatching up a set of keys and went over to the balcony dropping them to Louis who stood their with his new cellular box phone.

“Yeah my phone might be-“

Just as Louis went to talk one man finally took his chance to throw a punch at Louis knocking him down. Luckily he was quick to stuff the keys in his pocket.

The next man came up and kicked him in the stomach as the third reached for the phone and took it right out of his grip. The second he got it the second man kicked Louis in the stomach once more before they all ran off with his phone.

Liam unfortunately hadn’t seen what was happening, he left too soon. The two of us were so confused.

“Louis?” The line went dead “Louis?” I tried again but it was still dead “huh, weird.” I hung it up walking back over to Liam.

“So guess who I saw?” I smirked with an obvious look.

Liam chewed his lip thinking “Perrie?”

“Nope” 

“Your mum?”

“No, someone we generally ‘ate.”

His mouth opened in an oh “Shawn?”

I nodded taking a seat next to him “Yep.”

“What did he say?” Liam asked now intrigued.

“‘e reminded me about last years rent and such then told me you and I ‘ave till New Years to pay it or else ‘e giving us the boot.” 

Liam’s face grew into a scary one, he looked as if he was ready to punch anyone who dared talked to him “That fucking asshole told us we could pay when we had the money.”

“Yeah well ‘e said ‘is new old man wants the money. Lame excuse, then ‘e ‘ad the nerve to talk about the radio studio ‘is father-in-law is building ‘ere and ‘ow we could take ‘is offer in working there and make a bunch of money and shite but I told ‘im off and said we didn’t want ‘is charity.” I explained fully to him.

“What a twat.” Liam sneered “he abuses our former friendship and tries to act all innocent and shit when he’s more plastic then fucking plastic itself.” 

I nodded in agreement “exactly. ‘E should stop trying. It makes him look like a fool.”

“He’s always looked like a fool.” Liam remarked making me burst out in laughter.

“‘e ‘as. More like a jester.” 

We laughed about that for a solid minute till we suddenly noticed Louis hadn’t came to the door yet.

“Where the hell is Louis?” Liam wondered setting down his guitar.

“No clue.” I shrugged completely confused as he was.

As we wondered what could have possibly happend to our friend the phone rang off the hook once more pissing me off.

“Who the fuck calls this late?!” I growled instantly pushing myself off the couch to make my way over to the phone. 

I grabbed the the phone and put it up to my ear “What!” 

“Jesus Niall no need to shout.” The familiar voice remarked “Perrie needs some things for her show tomorrow.”

Oh Jade, my ex girlfriends new dear lover who only called when Perrie needed things and was too chicken to call and ask herself.

“What things?”

“Your camera and film abilities.” She said.

Right to get her message out there that no one will see. 

“Right. I’ll see what I can do.” I didn’t even let her say goodbye I just hung up. I was having a really shitty day and night so now was not the time for that shit.

“Perrie?” Liam asked with a chuckle.

“‘er girlfriend.” I grumbled sitting back down.

“Ah.” Liam picked his guitar back up giggling under his breath “Well that’s not weird.” 

All the while Louis was in the alley of the building curled up into a ball sobbing to himself. He was a tough little arse on the outside but on the inside he was actually pretty sensitive. Easy to beat and hurt physically and emotionally which was sad.

“Love, you alright?” A worried boy walked up with a tin drum in his hands.

His brown hair was short and slightly curly, his height was tall as he towered over the smaller man and his eyes were a crisp emerald and seemed worth a lot. 

He wore a puffy black snow jacket and tight black jeans along with badly scuffed up Chelsea boots which looked about a hundred years old.

Louis looked like a hedge hog as he poked his head out to look up at the beauty before him. 

“I Uh-I think.” He answered in a sniffle.

The man kneeled down to him caressing his hair gently “They take anything?”

Louis bit his lip having trouble to hold a blush back from how gorgeous the man was “Only my phone.”

“Assholes.” He angrily sighed moving his hand to Louis’ cheek. He then lifted his lips back up to him a warm smile “Names Harry.” 

Louis sat up with the help of the man refusing to take his gaze off him “Pardon me but you look like an angel...I’m Louis by the way.”

The man named Harry bashfully blushed “Why thank you, Louis.” He glanced to Louis’ bleeding knee “Let’s get you a band aid for that, love. I’ve got to change after. I got a meeting at nine-thirty. Yes this body provides a comfortable home for the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome”

“As does mine.” Louis stated. 

Harry lightly chuckled “We will get along just fine. Let me take ya to have a bite to eat and make a night, yeah?”

Louis gave up holding back and blushed “I’d love too but my friends are waiting.” 

The green eyed boy gave a dimpled smile “You’re cute when you blush. Oh and just so you know I don’t take no for an answer.”

And of course how the hell could Louis say no now? That would be a crime.

Back to Liam and I knew I needed new film for my camera for the show the next day and I’d be to lazy to get it in the morning so I didn’t have a choice. I had to get it. 

Luckily a video store down the street was open 24 hours thank god. 

I took my keys and made my way to the door.

“Where you going?” Liam asked perching his head over the arm rest.

“Going to get film fer Perrie’s show tomorrow.” I replied opening the door.

“Oh I see.” Liam giggled teasingly wiggling his eyebrows to annoy me.

I rolled my eyes flipping him off as I walked out.

Laughing at his success if you’d call it that Liam strummed the same chords on his guitar humming the tune for a while until he heard a soft knock at the door.

Sighing Liam put his guitar down and got up to answer the door.

There stood a beautiful raven haired boy who looked to be a model with such flawless features. Long lashes, short yet long raven locks, Bambi cinnamon swirled eyes, a soft baby face with little scrub, perfect thick eyebrows and a delicate feminine like body. 

His clothes however were not fit for the cold at all. He wore a loose ripped faded blue snow coat and ripped fading black jeans which exposed his boney legs. That must had meant he didn’t eat much. His shoes were worn out combat boots which most likely had holes under both soles. 

Liam felt bad, for a boy this gorgeous he deserved better clothing. However, his reddened sunken eyes caught Liam’s attention along with his shaking body. He recognized such signs. His memories flashed to his girlfriend who had died in the same state.

“Can I help you?” He asked him in a kind hearted tone.

The boy brought a small candle up to him with a shy smile “Can you light my candle please I don’t have a lighter.”

“Uh sure, love...come in.” Liam opened the door and motioned the young boy inside. 

The boy obligingly stepped in seeming to be in a daze by Liam. 

Liam paused watching the boy shaking like crazy. He looked so much like Danielle “I feel like I know you...are you okay? Your shivering.”

At that the boy immediately snapped out of his daze and bit his lip not knowing what to say for a moment. 

“Um it’s nothing really.” The boy flickered his eyes down “My heats turned off and I haven’t eaten so I’m a bit weak and cold.”

Liam studied him for the longest time. He’s heard that type of excuse all the time. He knew The boy was clearly lying. 

“What are you staring at?” Zayn asked feeling uncomfortable by Liam’s strange gaze. 

Liam took his turn to lie “Nothing um your hair in the moonlight it-you uh look familiar.”

The boy struggled not to laugh as Liam pulled a lighter out of his pocket and and lit his candle.

Ignoring Liam the boy turned a little to quickly and almost lost his balance but was saved by Liam’s strong arm around his waist.

“Can you make it?” Liam asked in concern.

The young boy stumbled over his words “I Uh well l-like I said I haven’t eaten today and my heats off. The room stopped spinning tho so uh yeah...and what did you mean I look familiar?” 

Liam licked his lips dropping his arm from the boy’s waist “You’re smile it kinda reminded me of-“ 

The boy lightly chuckled “I’m always reminding people...whose she?”

Liam ran his hand through his limp quiff “Uh she uh died...her name was Danielle.”

Taking his chance the boy slyly blew his candle out on purpose finding this man interesting to get to know more of.

“My candles out, oops. mind lighting it again?.” Liam frowned curiously and pulled his lighter back out “Sorry about your friend by the way.”

He flicked it on lighting the tip again “Thanks I-“ 

“Ouch.” 

Liam looked down to see a drop of wax on the boys finger. “Oh sorry the wax it’s-“

“Dripping.” The boy lifted his eyes to the older boy flashing a dirty look “I like it between my-“

Liam forced out an awkward smile cutting him off for once for the sake of keeping it clean “Fingers...I figured.” He pushed the lighter back into his pocket “Well um goodnight.”

He kindly ushered the boy out of his apartment and closed the door sighing in relief all to quickly. 

In just seconds there was another soft knock at the door.

“Ugh.” Liam grumbled opening the door back up “It blew out again?”

The boy pushed past him looking anxious “No I think I dropped my uh stuff.” 

Liam then remembered the stuff he secretly snatched from Zayn’s pocket earlier when he almost fell. 

“Oh I’ve seen you out at some place. When I used to um- Liam looked down at the boys now blown out candle and changed the subject   
“Your candles out.”

Knowing Liam had changed the subject for a reason Zayn ignored him and went on searching getting on his knees ass in the air perhaps on purpose for Liam to see.

“I literally had it when I came in.” 

Liam’s eyes slowly moved down to the boys bum having a good look till he was caught red handed. 

The boy turned his head to him smirking as he pushed his bum farther back for Liam. 

“You know the guys below 14th say I’ve got a sexy ass, what do you say?”

Liam rubbed his lips, he was to focused on his bum to notice.

“Your staring.” The boy snickered teasing him. 

Liam instantly shook his head blinking away with a hint of blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Oh uh no I mean you do have a nice-fuck-I mean um you look familiar.” Liam stuttered out wanting so badly to ram his head against the wall.

“Oh yeah, like your dead girlfriend?” The boy chuckled standing back up to his feet.

“Well only when you smile but I know I’ve seen you some place” his blush was growing the more this boy was in his presence. God damn when would he leave?

“Ever been to the cat scratch?” The boy asked eye brow raised “I dance there.” He went back searching for his lost item“Shit can you help me?”

Liam gasped in realization “Oh yeah they used to um tie you up.”

“Yep.” The boy answered half heartedly as he looked over the table.

Pausing Zayn snuck a blow at his candle and blew it out again while Liam wasn’t looking.

Liam giggled nodding “I didn’t recognize you without those handcuffs.” 

The boy spun around smirking as he approached Liam closer than before “Yikes, my candles out again. Light it?”

Liam rolled his eyes pulling his lighter out a third time to light his candle as he did the boy slipped his hand into Liam’s pocket and got his baggie back grinning with victory. 

The brunette looked down at the stash and sighed shaking his head in a grimace “You shouldn’t be doing that. You look sixteen.”

The boy took a step back keeping up his wide smile “I’m actually nineteen but I know I look young. I was born to be bad though.”

Liam scoffed and shook his head again “Yeah I thought I was too. I once was shivering like you.”

The boy shrugged it off with a long ugh “Look dude I told you my heats off.”

Liam wasn’t buying it. “I used to sweat just like that.”

“I got a cold.” The boy lied now frustrated with him.

Liam got closer to him smirking as he snatched the boys stash back “Sure...ya know I used to be a junkie.”

The boy gave up his fight and growled “Okay fine but I don’t do it much, only times I wanna feel good.”

Liam remained closer and lowered his head keeping his gaze with the boy as he blew out his candle with an evil smirk. Revenge. 

“Seriously dude?” The boy leaned in even closer their faces so close they could feel one another’s breath on their face.

“Sorry I’m all out of lighter fluid.” Liam faked a bummed look as the closed in. Both now were leaning in until the boy paused at Liam’s lips “Our eyes adjust.”

He went back swooping in, both their eyes closed as their lips lightly touched and in that moment the boy took the stash out of Liam’s now weak hold

He was totally off guard just by a simple kiss how funny.

The boy immediately pulled away with a grin raising the bag over Liam’s head laughing at him.

Liam blinked at the boy finding it unamusing.

“Name?” The boy asked stuffing the bag into his pocket.

Liam scratched his head pushing his embarrassment aside “I’m Liam.”

The boy tapped Liam’s nose smiling ever so widely “They call me Zayn.”

Before Liam could react and reach out to the boy he was gone just like that leaving right out the door in a flash but spared a flirty wink before stepping out.


End file.
